


The Bewitching Hour

by SAWF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: All-The-Way-Through, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Mindbreak, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: At the hour of twilight, two Star Guardians find themselves on the receiving end of a morbid witch's torment.
Kudos: 1





	The Bewitching Hour

On Valoran, the harvest season is commemorated with paying reverence for the dead, culminating into festivities known as the Harrowing, where all denizens across the continent pay respect to those they have lost, revel in holiday cheer, or forewarn the ignorant of the alleged dark times that loom ahead. Children and adults hailing from all races dress up as ghoulish creatures or famed heroes to take part in the merriment, spending their time outside in the perpetual dusk cast over the land by the annual eclipse as farmers brought in their yield.

In the more rural parts of the country, extending past the reaches of Demacia and Noxus, the Harrowing was much more than flamboyant festivities. The Harrowing was a time of worry and despair as darkness swathed the fields and houses. The change of seasons marked a change in people's’ hearts, a peak in fear towards the unknown, the snuffing of the light.

For one town in particular, where the roads branched off into marshlands and deep forests where the trees bent and cracked in all directions, where the branches hung down and threatened to strangle the merchants and hopeless travelers lost on their ways, the people carried uncertainty amongst them. Between the gangly, wispy clouds, an orange haze filled the afternoon sky. Legends told of grizzly looking beasts that targeted young children who disobeyed their parents, beasts with hooked teeth and gnarled fur that could swipe the head off a grown man. Armed caravans that brought supplies and relaid news were few and far between, making town life that much more isolated.

However the fables also told of a less ominous tale, the story of the Star Guardians who fell from the heavens to protect the meek and fragile. The very first star of the universe blessed the world of Runeterra with a force that could counter the evils that lurked in the shadows. A force that could fight back the darkness, and renew the hope that was lost to those in their most troubling of times. During the Harrowing, many children, usually daughters or young females, would don the clothes of the beloved Star Guardians, swearing to protect those that could not help themselves.

In this isolated village, its name remembered by only the dozens who were unfortunate enough to call it home, the Harrowing was welcomed reluctantly. Small festivities for the children were held; people handed out candy and hung up lanterns along the streets and courtyards, but for the elders, the quiet afternoon was spent shooing away crows and admiring the warm glows of the twilight descending on the tranquility. At least until the shrill laughter of a puckish Yordle split the air.

“Gather round, ladies and gents!” Tristana called, her cat-like, green eyes shimmering in the roaring fires of the large cauldron next to her. Stirring inside the bubbling solution was a large hammer and a staff, slowly being boiled down into the primordial, magical essences that constructed them. Dressed up in a purple witch’s hat and dress, she beamed proudly as her words beckoned a growing crowd. “Watch and behold my magical powers effortlessly break the will of your precious Star Guardians!”

Displayed in front of her, tied and shackled to the wooden stage constructed in the center of town, were Poppy and Lulu, two Yordles deemed worthy of carrying on the Star Guardian’s legacy. The two girls struggled against their bonds as the number of curious spectators grew; wrapped up in her own self-absorption, Tristana’s cackling silenced their stirring murmurs.

“What the heck do you mean by that?!” Poppy spat, “Let us go, Tristana!” Her armor clacked against her small frame, and the iron shackles ground against her wrists. Her ankles were locked together via a frame, spreading them apart rather wantonly as her hips were forced upwards into the air. Beside her, in the same situation, was her teammate Lulu. The younger Celestial’s lip quivered as she watched the crowd grow steadily larger, each unrecognizable face blended into the other, but none stepped forward to intervene. A devilish spark lit up in Tristana’s eyes as she flashed her teeth.

“I’m so glad you asked, my dear!” The Yordle witch sneered. Behind her, she pulled out an old tome, and balanced it on her hip. Rapidly flipping through the decrepit pages, she finally stopped on a particular one and began to utter an incantation in a foreign tongue. Magic swirling around her caused the crowd to gasp and cry in bewilderment. Women shuddered and men turned their eyes as she began to daintily float mere inches above the ground, her eyes searing green. Behind them, atop its flaming pedestal, the cauldron roared, and numerous tendrils began to creep out of the brew, slithering down the stage towards the restrained Yordles.

“Ya like that? Couldn’t have been possible without your weapons brewing in there!” Tristana sneered, pointing her thumb to the tentacles behind her as they throbbed, growing steadily in size. As she descended from her platform, Poppy writhed against her shackles as her jailer approached. “Now, watch as your idols become slaves to their own hedonism!”

“Get-! Get away from me, Tristana!” The Yordle’s pigtails swayed as she jolted her head to the side. Her eyes widened as Tristana ran a hand up her backside, groping her ample cheeks through her clothing. “H-Hey! Back off!”

“Let’s get this troublesome garb out of the way!” Poppy’s frantic struggling proved futile as Tristana effortlessly discarded the Star Guardian’s armor. Licking her lips, she traced her fingers down Poppy's thighs, feeling the muscles protrude under her touch. “That’s quite the pair of legs you have there, Poppy. Better hope they can hold you up long enough!” The Star Guardian’s defiant expression morphed to shock as the acute sounds of the fabric ripping shattered the calming lull. Tristana whistled sharply, eyeing Poppy’s cheeks bounce slightly with every fervent shake, trying to impede the witch’s efforts in sullying what little modesty she had left, but the bonds held firm, and Tristana was relentless in inflicting shame.

“Might as well struggle while you still can, Poppy.” She scoffed, finally tearing off the last bit of fabric that covered Poppy’s hindquarters, exposing her peach-tinted skin to the open air. Laying both her hands on the Yordle’s cheeks, Tristana squeezed and pulled the flesh, admiring how the girl’s muscles tightened from her efforts. Between Poppy’s thighs, she watched her slit open and close as she amused herself further, watching her labia begin to flush from the stimulation. “Good…good…” Her curiosity sated, she let her hands fall, watching the flesh bounce back subtly. “Now, let’s get your friend ready to go!”

Her eyes fell onto the younger Star Guardian, who stared petrified at Poppy’s weary demeanor. Rubbing her gloved hands together, Tristana stepped over the masses of tentacles that lied at her feet, all of them waiting for her command to proceed.

“No-! No wait, stop please!” Lulu squealed, pulling desperately at the cuffs around her wrists, but being physically weaker than her companion, it was just as fruitless an effort. “Tristana, you don’t have to do this!” The witch stopped within arm’s reach of the younger Yordle, and donned a surprised countenance. 

“You know what? You’re right; I don’t need to do this!” Tristana said, tapping her chin with her fingers. Her hesitation sparked a twinkle of hope in Lulu’s stark blue eyes before the witch leaned over her, eclipsing whatever optimism might’ve remained. “But I want to.” Seeing the glimmer inside the cerulean begin to fade, she gripped the hem of Lulu’s skirt, hiking it up teasingly to reveal a pair of ruffled panties. “Aww, would you look at that, even her panties are adorable!” Grabbing the elastic, Lulu cried out embarrassed as they became squeezed between her cheeks. Her face blazed red as the fabric became lost in the canyon that formed.

“Dang, didn’t expect you to be hiding a caboose like this!” She slapped Lulu’s rear enthusiastically, sneering wickedly as the girl jumped up in reaction, shaking her head in defiance.

“S-Stop! Please!” Lulu cried as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. She flinched again as another slap fell on her bottom, and then another as Tristana snickered to herself.

“Man, you make it a lot easier not wearing any armor.” The Yordle’s fingers ran over the younger Celestial’s backside, stinging red from her flurry of strikes. Lulu’s head hung low, panting furiously as her face became wet with emotion. “Oh, but I’m getting off topic now!” Gazing at the girl’s underwear, still pulled up tightly between her cheeks, the devilish girl sighed. “Feels like such a waste ruining underwear like this. But hey, maybe next time you could wear tights like your friend there, ey?”

A sob was Lulu’s only reaction as her panties were ripped off her figure, now exposing her in the same way Poppy was. In the orange glow cast by the streetlamps and the sky, the tentacles reared up, sensing their time was drawing near. Tristana, momentarily satisfied, tossed the ruined underwear over the heads of the growing crowd and jumped atop her podium once more, sitting back as the tentacles stirred restlessly. With her audience packed, and her preparations complete, the Yordle hummed a tune to herself as a wisp of magic swirled around her hand.

“Alright, time to get this baby rolling!” At her command, the tentacles lashed out like coiled vipers, immediately targeting the half-naked Yordles as they simultaneously yelped. The purple masses slid up the girls’ legs, spreading their mark over their calves and thighs as they crept closer to their intimate parts, paying no mind to their desperate struggling. The amorphous appendages concurrently slipped over their exposed rears, taking great care in slathering each girl’s skin with their mucus, a faded pink that glistened in the twilight. Their scouring didn’t stop until the numerous tips slid into the crevices between their cheeks. Their struggling only riled the tentacles up as they began grinding themselves against their openings, intending to fill the two Yordles to capacity.

Poppy grimaced, turning her head away from the crowd who mercilessly stood by to gawk at her situation. Her muscles ached from flexing them for this long, resisting the disfigurements’ attempts to have their way with her. Lulu, squeezing her legs as tightly as she could against her restraints, wailed as the appendages merely rubbed harder, caressing her twitching vulva in order to break her will sooner. The ooze secreted by the multitude of tendrils began to drip down their backsides, pooling between their legs as an excessive amount was being used to wear the two down.

Marvelling at the sight, Tristana folded her leg over the other and rested her head in her hand. Her whiskers curved upward into a sinister smile as another cloud of magic began to circle around her finger.

“Now now! We won’t be getting to the good part nearly as quickly at this rate!” The sound of a miniature firework shot out as the tendrils forcefully shoved themselves into the two Yordle’s cunts, brushing aside the resistance they had been putting up thus far with little effort. Simultaneously, two loud, shocked cries were ushered from the girls who could only arch their backs in response. Their pupils narrowed into pins as the mucus began to scour their insides, coating them with the viscous fluid that began to lubricate the tendrils’ thrusts. Despite the Star Guardians’ diminutive statures, the tentacles entering them seemed to be gaining mass, steadily growing thicker every time they entered their host, making it impossible to become acclimated to their size for very long.

Lulu’s legs trembled, but the leverage provided by the appendages burrowing deeper into her ensured she would never collapse, despite her body’s convulsions. Poppy, meanwhile, bit her lip as she tried to refrain from making eye contact with anyone in the crowd. She didn’t want to see someone’s face gawking at her in such a position, being violated in such a way, yet still they hesitated to interfere. She was a Star Guardian, but whatever wicked tricks Tristana had used seemed to be overpowering any kind of action they took. The squelching noises emitted from the Yordles’ dripping sexes as they were repeatedly battered began to overwhelm the stirring flocks of crows outside the village.

No longer was Poppy balling her fists, she now relied on her hands to steady her small frame as her own legs began to buckle. Despite her physique, her strength was quickly being sapped by each protrusion slipping deeper into her body, ravaging her in such delicate places she herself was abashed to even think about. Poppy’s thoughts were dashed as her ears picked up a soft moan. Trembling, she looked over at Lulu, who had her head lying sideways on the wooden stage, her eyes fluttering as her hips bobbed against the writhing mass that continued to violate her.

“Urgh-! Luh-Lulu! Control yourself! Keep fighting!” Poppy stammered, baring her teeth as she continued to force her growing lust to steady. Above them, Tristana admired their backsides being assaulted, but a twinge of boredom in the back of her mind kept her from reveling in their misfortune as much as she should’ve been. Tapping her chin, the witch quickly came up with a remedy, sneering down at her two prisoners as she conjured another spell.

“Oh yes, do keep fighting, my lovelies. You’re doing a fantastic job so far!” She called, tauntingly. Snapping her fingers, the brew inside the cauldron bubbled even more, pulling in the weapons that now just barely hovered over the rim.The ominous concoction lit up briefly, and even more tentacles slithered towards their respective targets. Kicking her feet daintily, Tristana donned a conceited grin as Poppy was the first to notice the new masses closing in.

“Wha-?! Guh-! H-Hey, HEY! Get away from me! There’s-! You can’t put in anymore!” The blue Star Guardian instinctively tightened around the slippery appendage still gliding effortlessly in and out of her like an engine’s piston. Thick globs of unknown residue descended where it continuously filled her to the brim, slipping over her unsheathed clitoris as she wiped a stream of drool that slipped down the corner of her mouth.

Beside her, Lulu seemed unresponsive as she laid her forehead against the bonds that kept her hands rooted to the ground. Her emerald hair was thrown into disarray, splitting up into curls and loose strands. Her hips continued to rock back and forth in synch with the tentacle’s thrusting, seemingly unaware of the new menace that began to slither up her leg just as the first one did.

“Get-! Get off of her! Lulu, say someth-ahhHHHH!!” Before Poppy could continue further, her head shot up, staring wide-eyed at the dimly lit sky as one of the tentacles inserted itself firmly into her ass. The Celestial’s face appeared to have difficulty in registering what had just occurred, as only the twitching of her eyes provided any notion of her consciousness. To her right, Lulu let out a pent up scream as her own ass was penetrated by the slippery obstruction, quickly working into a motion as both of her holes became used.

Poppy’s mind grew cloudy, the initial burning sensation of something so large slipping so deep into her had dissipated into a numbing blur. Her muscles no longer objected the foreign masses; no longer did they lock down on instinct to keep her remaining modesty intact. Alternating their movements, as one tentacle retracted, the other pushed deeper into their cavities, summoning repressed passion from their hallow throats.

“Now that’s more like it!” Tristana chimed, looking bumptiously at the two being fucked mercilessly. Within the stream of pink fluids that now flowed out of both of their holes was a mixture of their own pent up emotions. The witch licked her lips as she felt her thighs heat up, savoring the potent aroma of sex that filled the open air. “But I think we can do just a liiittle bit better!”

Waving her hands in front of her, the flames underneath the cauldron roared, almost completely inundating the weapons in the demonic brew as it spat and screamed. Along the larger tentacles emerging from the liquid and currently embedded in her prisoners, thin bumps began to take shape, warping into thinner, slender tendrils. Under her control, they each grabbed a hold of the armor and clothing their respective Star Guardian donned over their torso. With little more than a flick of her wrist, the tentacles forcefully tore apart their garments even more, revealing their naked chests and abdomens for the world to see. Without support, their bosoms bounced as each thrust rippled through their bodies, increasing in intensity.

“Herg…guh…urgh…” Poppy stammered from deep in her throat, the shimmer in her eyes almost faded from what it once was. Tristana cooed, hearing her opponent still trying made her smile once more, creepily admiring her backside getting worked over.

“I’ll have to admit, I’m surprised you managed to hang on this long, Poppy! I’m actually glad!” She took off one of her gloves and began to suckle on two of her digits, biting down on one of them as her cheeks flared. “Because then I get to do this!” Inhaling deeply, Tristana pursed her lips and whistled sharply. As if stunned, the tentacles slowed their movements, giving the two girls enough time to finally catch their breath. Poppy choked down the buildup of saliva that flowed into the back of her throat from her head being tilted back for so long. Lulu, on the other hand, entered a fit of hysterics as another orgasm was forced out of her. Her ass subconsciously bounced on the tendrils still residing in her, dribbling her cum along the length she was able to take in.

However, just as quickly as the masses ceased their merciless fucking did the ones implanted in each of their rears begin to slowly creep deeper into their bodies, deeper than they had ever reached before.

Poppy, whose eyes wearily opened up, tried to raise her legs in order to slow its progression, but found herself still latched down, unable to do anything except present herself to this monstrosity. She looked nauseous as she pitifully squirmed, trying to do away with the creature slithering deeper through her innards, into parts that were never meant to be scoured.

“Uuur…my…stuh…stomach…” Her breaths were faint and light as those gathered in the crowd gawked at her protruding abdomen. Where her muscles showed taut against her skin before, now there was a long, coiled bulge that flowed through her body, expanding her stomach to where it looked like the Guardian was pregnant.

Lulu winced slightly, feeling the tendril laboriously begin to move through her own body. Like her companion, her stomach began to expand subtly the more room the creature made for itself. Each curve it took made the younger Yordle grunt, and more of her wetness to slip out of her.

Poppy, squinting through one eye, found herself terrified of whatever was currently in her. Not only had she found herself on the brink of orgasm before this, she could feel that horrific fluttering in her loins begin to build once more, despite her fears. She didn’t dare move or squirm any further, lest she feel even more of the mass inside of her writhe as a response. Each pulse that ran through her body, she could feel the tentacle fill it in further, taking it away from her, making it its own. Her legs had lost their structural integrity; they were no longer able to support her battered form. It was only because of the masses that coursed through her entire body that she was even able to keep her posture. She felt even more of the tentacle’s length glide past her asshole; no more tension, no more struggling, her muscles were too tired now, her mind was too tired. Each time she felt her eyes begin to lull into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness, the tendril would throb or bend, causing her to suddenly come back this twisted fever dream that was reality.

Using the last remaining bits of strength in her arms she could muster, Poppy gritted her teeth, suppressing the growing nausea and fear inside of her, and tugged against her bonds as hard as she physically could. Metal ground against metal, and the knots that tied her shackles to the floor ground emphatically against one another, but the restraints held, and her fate was sealed.

Feeling the last remnants of her strength seep out of her, the blue Guardian let out a defiant yell. Her hoarse throat opened, but her voice was quickly cut off as a look of utter horror replaced her pained expression. She seemed like she was about to wretch as her jaw pushed outward followed by her tongue, but instead of bile, a large, slippery, purple mass slithered out, coated in viscous fluids. Poppy gagged, hacking on the buildup of fluids and sudden lack of oxygen that made her body even wearier. Her lips couldn’t help but lock around the writhing object, lapping at the mucus it secreted as it dangled lazily out of her mouth. Her eyebrows slanted and her eyes bulged as she felt the crowd’s eyes fixate on her. Being only held up by the tentacles now, she had become a roadside stand, a spit-roasted hog, prepped and on display for those that gathered to marvel at.

Lulu meanwhile felt her own throat begin to open from the back. She clenched her teeth and shook her head violently to stop it from emerging in front of everyone, but her gag reflex kicked in, allowing the tendril to breach through. She stared at it in terror, watching it dangle from her mouth and drip an assortment of fluids, trembling as she tried to bring her hands up to cover herself, but could only struggle against her restraints. Just as she was about to cry out once more, the tentacle still embedded in her vagina awoke, reigniting the pleasure she had been experiencing before. The onslaught of stimuli proved too much for her as her mouth loosened completely; her tongue lapping at the underside of the appendage sliding itself in and out of her mouth. Her eyes fell half-open, unable to adhere to any other stimuli other than the ones that covered her mind in a dense fog. Her shoulders dropped and her hips continued their mechanical motions, succumbing to instinct and desiring only more of their ravenous appetite for her body.

Poppy screeched desperately, but the tendril running through her body muted her fervent cries, wriggling about as it began to use her as a living fucktoy. Her eyes fell on the tip of the appendage as it reeled up, pointing itself at her face, as if to gaze at the creature it was currently working over. It merely needed to curl slightly in order to slide through the girl, and relax to return to its previous position, using her entire body to pleasure itself. Poppy felt hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she felt her mind grow hazy from the lack of oxygen. Her lungs burned and her stomach was full of pulsating tendrils that coated her insides in even more of the fluid that made her body alight in treacherous arousal. Her skin grew sensitive, and even in the calm air just a rushing breeze was enough to harden her rosy nipples. She yearned for rest, but just as the darkness began to consume her mind, the tendril jostled around in her throat enough to where she could choke down a breath, keeping herself on the fringe of consciousness. 

Sputtering, remnants of spit and slime shot out in ropes across Poppy’s face and hair as she tried to keep herself awake. There was no point in trying to continue struggling against her bonds, but in the back of her mind she knew she could find a way out if she just kept her wits about her. If she could take herself away from the constant abuse of her body, the wet noises of the tendrils working their holes, how everyone’s eyes fell on her, then she'd be able to persevere.

“You Star Guardians sure are resilient,” Tristana purred, a lustful gaze filled her eyes as she ground her thighs together, biting her lip to quell her rising desires. “Good thing I saved the best for la-aaast!” Cracking her knuckles, the Yordle-witch opened up her spell book, flipping to a bookmarked page as she giddily began to conjure dual plumes of green smoke from her hands. Her jade eyes flashed, and in a dramatic display, shot the plumes of smoke into the air. The fire underneath the cauldron turned blue, and the bubbling contents pulled in the Star Guardian’s weapons entirely, reducing them down to their purest magical essence.

Immediately, the tentacles picked up speed, no longer heeding the limitations that were set before. Now they were able to slip through the two girls in single, gliding motions as Tristana cackled wickedly behind them, glossing over their gaping holes being fucked in rhythmic fashion; no longer their own to do with, now only a means in fulfilling her own desires.

Poppy could feel her body fighting against her; hormones were clouding her judgment, her mouth began to salivate from everything the tentacle’s throbbing mass pushed through her, and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies instead of this monstrosity. She knew Tristana’s magic would run out eventually, she’d only need to hang on until then. Lulu was already gone; the wet smacks of her mouth and deafened moans could still be heard through her violent fucking. Her body was strong enough to withstand the onslaught, but the acts it had to endure were too much for her. She was accepting her fate, worse yet, she seemed to be enjoying it. If they could only hold out for just a bit longer, they could summon for whatever help was needed in order to get out of there.

They just needed a little more time.

Between Tristana’s cackling, Lulu’s moaning, and Poppy’s resilient grunting, the tentacles suddenly swelled, cutting off the Star Guardian’s remaining air supply as she tried desperately to retain what little oxygen she had left in her lungs. Her throat reflexively wanted to swallow the gunk that was building up, but she knew the only thing she would consume would be more of that pink mucus that made her body flutter as if it was a leaf on a lofty breeze. Out of the corner of her eye, running down the bases of the appendages currently inside of Lulu, were numerous, large bulges originating from the cauldron. Instead of emerging out of the tentacles themselves, the growths were expanding and contracting as they flowed through the masses, inside of them.

A twinge of overwhelming terror tried to blow away the numbing haze currently dampening Poppy's reasoning. If the ones going into Lulu were doing that, then the ones inside of her would follow suit.

Poppy went to kick with her legs, to try and at least slow down their progress, but her body wouldn’t listen. Whatever muscles she tried to contract, to clamp down on any of the appendages, stayed loose and at ease. No longer did her body abide by her orders, it was not hers anymore. As she felt the writhing appendage in her gut and mouth begin to contract, giving her lungs a vital draw of air, she knew it was only the buildup until the inevitable would be reached. She tried to prepare herself mentally and physically for what was about to happen, to fortify her resilient nature, but the tentacles had worn her down too far, they controlled her now.

No longer waiting for the masses inside the tendrils to flow through, the tentacles merely shoved themselves into the girls, jolting them upright as the contents secreted through their porous appendages, filling their hosts with an unknown fluid that sent them over the breaking point. Lulu’s voice ascended to a shrilling pitch before the tentacle in her throat expanded once more, silencing her protests and filling her mouth with the rich fluid which she hungrily sucked back down. Her eyes began to tear up, but she was too lost in the bliss to feel emotion anymore.

Poppy had only a moment after seeing her friend’s body desecrated before the tendrils inside her own body swelled up and began to flood her insides, sending her body haywire. Now that her throat was properly lubricated, she reflexively let out a tired wail into the appendage that occupied her mouth, which doused her face and hair with the liquid that was now filling her stomach, ass, and womb. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the last bits of her will she had a grip on slipped through her fingers. Her body, in unison, fell forward, but the tentacles residing inside of her kept her propped up, keeping her ass positioned to welcome in more of the tentacle’s admiration.

The tendrils continued to pump more of the ominous fluid into each girl until their stomachs distended slightly, smoothing over the bulges they originally made. Their heads hung low, unable to gaze up at the crowd of witnesses that allowed this spectacle to carry on. Their holes gaped open, marked with the shape and sizes of the tentacles that claimed them, each one brutally and thoroughly used, dripping with a mixture of the pink mucus and whatever else they had secreted inside of their petite hosts.

Bearing down over the crowd, over the tentacles, and over the unconscious, broken Yordles, Tristana burst into a fit of hysterics. Her laughter started low before escalating into a maniacal frenzy. She gleamed proudly, flaring her nostrils as she filled her lungs with the pungent odor of her success. Shuddering in lavished contentment, she cupped her cheeks in her hands, watching the two former Star Guardian’s holes wince and begin to expel the excess fluid, pooling around their battered forms with a mixture of pinks and magentas. She ran a hand through her golden locks, chuckling heartily to herself now.

Marveling at her handiwork, and with the last of her magic beginning to fade, Tristana was unaware of the growing number of tentacles slithering closer towards her, drawn to the aroma and temperature of her unfortunately neglected womanhood, each of them rearing up, ready to feast once more.


End file.
